Junior Mints
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: *POST My Turn To Protect!!!* Minerva thinks about all the people in her life, the past, the future, and the fate of the Boy-Who-Lived.


Well, sorry this wasen't up sooner, bu tI couldn't write this w/o a box of Junior Mints. LOL  
  
SUMMARY: After Harry return from his adventure in "My Turn To Protect", Minerva contemplates the people in her life: Her husband, her students, Harry, and what may come. Hints are present.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics Minerva mentions, neither do I own HP. If you thought I did, your a bigger moron than Lockhart! ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall sat in her office, two cups of Peppermint tea  
  
on her long, mahogany desk. Harry had just left her for bed after a  
  
long talk about thier shared pasts. It suprised her how much she  
  
enjoyed talking to the boy now. Then again, for many years she had  
  
only known him as her old school friend, Daniel. He had reminded her  
  
of so many things that she took for granted. Especially Albus.  
  
"What were the words to that Muggle song?," she said to herself,  
  
"Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got 'till it's  
  
gone?" She had almost lost him to Voldemort of all people...or things..  
  
and she had realized how lucky she was that they had had over 50 years  
  
together. Albus mean't so much to her. And she'd never understood  
  
before....Minerva cringed, recalling the fear she had known upon her  
  
sudden collapse.....  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Minerva st the stack of graded essays down upon the endtable by  
  
her fireplace.  
  
'Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter must be picking SOMETHING up  
  
from Ms. Granger.' she thought, looking at the essays on the top of  
  
the stack. All of them got good marks and had the names 'Harry  
  
Potter', 'Ron Weasley', and 'Hermione Granger' on them. They were  
  
all destined for something great, that was for sure. As she turned to  
  
sit in her favorite chair, a knock was heared.  
  
"Come in." she said, suddenly dizzy. But she assumed it was from  
  
turning so fast. In came Amanda (Hooch), smileing as usually. Minerva  
  
tried to smile, but she only managed a grimance as she stumbled.  
  
"Minerva?!" Amanda cried, rushing forward to hold her friend up.  
  
But Minerva's mind was fading and her body felt numb. A 'poping'  
  
noise announced a Floo user, and the last things she heared before  
  
falling into nothingness was this:  
  
"Albus and Potter have collapsed.And----Minerva!!"  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Collasped. How the word had frightened her. Not even her own  
  
pain stopped her from the terror of losing her husband. To wake up  
  
a few days later by his side, feeling that his hand was warm under the  
  
red glow of Phoenix magic, had been enough to send her into tears.  
  
What would have happened to thier students, too, if both had perished  
  
before they were meant to? The thought was terrifying. How was it that  
  
she had never appreciated the students being there, until it seemed she'd  
  
fail them, losing them forever?  
  
"Muggle songwriter's must know something I don't.." She sighed, her  
  
thoughts wandering to what now lay ahead of the one-man short  
  
"Golden Quartet", as many students from her schooldays called them.  
  
''Will all we've done be unmaid?", she muttered, resting her hand on  
  
the glass window behind her desk. Outside, a storm was brewing in the  
  
distance, beyond the mountain range.  
  
' And will I be there to remake it?' A shiver went down her spin at  
  
the thought.  
  
' God damnit Tom...where did everything go wrong? When did you,  
  
old friend, become the foul beast you are now?' Her eyebrows  
  
furrowed.  
  
' That's it. I'm becoming depressed...." She turned to a small endtable  
  
on her left, opened the drawer, and took out a box. She shut the drawer  
  
quickly to avoid the flash of a ring, and slumped back into her chair  
  
once more. Then she popped a chocolate cany in her mouth.  
  
' Mental note: Buy more Junior Mints. Your going to need them'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
tee-hee. Well, I hope all you got the few hints I dropped for the sequel to this. The next story is 'Marai' which is Japanese for future.  
  
Marai---------Harry Potter is alone in a dark future. Headmaster at 19, now 20, he is the  
protector of the last safe haven on Earth. Dumbledore is dead after he  
sacrificed himself to save Harry and Ginny. But how can Harry fight, when  
only Dumbledore had the wandless power to defeat Voldemort? Right now,  
I don't even know that for sure. Exciting, ne? ^_^ 


End file.
